Skjebne av Sølv
by Rachel A. Prongs
Summary: Hvem er Harry Potter? Det viste han ikke selv. Svaret lot vente på seg helt til han fant at det hadde vært der hele tiden... [OneShot]


**Skjebne av Sølv **

'Å gjemme seg fullt synlig' – det var noe han alltid hadde vært god til, og han hadde praktisert det omtrent så lenge han hadde levd. Da han var liten og bodde hos onkelen og tanten var det aldri noen som la videre merke til den vesle, mishandlede guttungen med øyne uten håp. Uten framtid.

Det ble selvsagt vanskeligere å gli inn i mengden når han ble eldre. Først i ettertid, når hun hadde lært ham å kjenne, kunne hun forstå hvor skremmende det hadde vært for ham, da et øyeblikk forandret den verdenen han kjente.

Hun hadde beundret styrken hans de gangene mediene hadde alt han gjorde på førstesidene, og folk hvisket og tisket bak ryggen hans. Hun visste det hadde vært vanskelig for ham, og oppdragelsen hans hadde aldri forberedt ham på noe slik. Han hatet det.

Basert på det – 'han hatet det' – skulle selvsagt ha fortalt henne hva han ville gjøre etter den natten – eller var det den dagen? Hun viste ikke sikkert. Selvsagt skulle hun ha visst at han ville forsvinne fra alt sammen. Når det var over, når _Han _var borte, ville han se sin oppgave som fullført og avsluttet. Det var ikke lenger bruk for ham da, ville han tenke.

Han hadde aldri hatt det med å stole på noen – ikke en gang på seg selv.

Hun burde ha gjettet det. Hun skulle ha forstått.

Og på samme måte skulle hun ha forstått hvor hun skulle lete – ikke på den andre siden av jorkloden, eller noe annet sted – men her, i Skottland, Høylandene, hvor han hadde alle sine beste og verste minner, det eneste stedet han noen gang hadde kalt 'hjemme'.

* * *

Og nå var hun her. Hun kjente hvordan hjertet slo fortere i brystet. Tvilen og håpet sloss om overtaket. Hun hadde aldri forestilt seg at hun ville finne ham på et lite, øde sted som dette, og det var jo nettopp derfor gjemmestedet var så perfekt. Hun hadde ikke funnet ham, heller, hvis ikke innehaveren av det eneste motellet i den knøttlille samlingen av hus hadde bestemt seg for å fortelle henne om denne mystiske mannen som levde oppe i fjellene. 'Magisk,' hadde han sagt. 'Han kom hit for tre år siden, helt alene. På en uke hadde han helbredet vesle Matilda som hadde vært syk hele livet. Det var litt av et mirakel.' Så hadde han fortsatt; 'men han er litt av en enstøing. Da avisene kom hit var han plutselig borte. Ingen så at han dro.'

Han kalte seg selv Evan, og hun var sikker på at han var den hun lette etter – like sikker som hun hadde vært så mange ganger før.

Men likevel, kunne hun finne et bedre bevis en det innehaveren hadde sagt?

Hun strammet seg opp – hun måtte ikke gi opp håpet. Det var alt som hadde holdt henne oppe disse siste årene. Det eneste som hadde drevet henne videre, og nå var det iferd med å vokse. De siste ordene til innehaveren runget i ørene hennes – 'Og så er det denne ugla da. Stor og krithvit. Reineste vaktbikkja. Gav Billy ei god skrape en gang han var full og prøvde seg på Evan – han har arrene enda.'

Han hadde sagt noe etter det også, men hun hørte det ikke – en _snøugle._ Denne mystiske Evan hadde en snøugle. Og snøugler var ikke vanlige i Skottland, siden de holdt til i arktiske strøk – ihvertfall gjaldt den regelen _vanlige _snøugler.

Hun dro jakken tettere om seg. Det var sent på høsten og kaldt. Snart ville vinterstormene sette inn. Et kort sekund lurte hun på om hun kanskje skulle ha sjekket værmeldingen, men siden hun var blitt forsikret om at det ikke var langt til Evans hytte, ikke mer en tre-fire timer til fots, bestemte hun seg for å fortsette. Hun hadde allerede vandret over store deler av Skottland, så hun var vant med å gå, og hun var godt kledt.

Begravet som hun var i sine egne tanker la hun ikke merke til at det hadde begynt å blåse ganske kraftig, og hun ble derfor ganske forskrekket da hun en tid senere merket at det snødde. Skyene var store og mørke over henne, og et øyeblikk ble hun redd – men så skjøv hun tanken på storm fra seg og satte besluttsomt opp farten.

* * *

Frykten steg i henne da hun til sist måtte innrømme at hun hadde gått seg bort. Snøen hadde falt tettere og fortere en hun hadde forventet, og hun kunne ikke lenger se stien hun hadde fulgt tidligere. Det var også blitt grusomt kaldt, og hun kunne ikke lenger kjenne fingrene sine.

Hun kjempet desperat mot panikken i det hun prøvde å finne ut av hvilken retning hun hadde kommet fra. Det var utelukket at hun kunne finne Evans hytte, så hun var pent nødt til å snu og gå tilbake til landsbyen. Hun nektet å tenke på at hun antagelig ikke ville finne den heller i snøstormen.

Men idet hun begynnte å gå nedover igjen, gled hun i den våte snøen og falt. Vagt forstod hun at hun måtte ha slått hodet mot noe hardt, for alt ble uklart og hun greide ikke å samle tankene... og så frøs hun ikke lenger heller, registrerte hjernen fornøyd.

Denne nye komfortable tilstanden overdøvet fullstendig den delen av hjernen som skrek for å få henne til å reise seg og komme seg ut av snøstormen.

* * *

Hun våknet av at det verket i hodet, og hun lurte et øyeblikk på hva som hadde hendt. Så satte hun seg brått opp idet hun husket snøstormen. Smertene ble glemt da hun så at hun befant seg i en seng i noe som unektelig var et fremmed soverom. Hun var til og med kledt i klær som absolutt ikke var hennes. 

"Du burde ikke være oppe ennå," sa en stemme, og hun spant rundt. Der var et par intenst grønne øyne som betraktet henne mildt. "Du frøs nesten i hjel." Leppene hans formet et skjevt smil. "Heldigvis fant jeg deg i tide."

Hun viste at han gjenkjente henne. Han viste hvorfor hun var der – og han godtok det.

"Så det var virkelig deg, denne gangen," sa hun svakt.

"Har du lett etter meg?" spurte han, selv om det selvsagt var åpenbart. Hun bare nikket, og han smilte det skjeve smilet enda en gang. "Jeg hadde håpet at interressen for meg ville dabbe av etter hvert – det ser ut som om jeg tok feil."

Hun ble sint. Irritert fordi han plasserte henne på lik linje med alle andre. Betydde hun ikke mer for ham? "Tror du jeg har brukt fem år av mitt liv på å lete etter deg, bare for å spørre om en autograf?" spurte hun indignert.

Et øyeblikks forbløffelse for over ansiktet hans da han hørte de harde ordene hennes. Så ble det erstattet av noe helt annet – et utrykk hun hadde sett så altfor mange ganger – en lengsel etter noe han ikke kunne få. Et hat mot den forbannelsen som hvilte over ham.

"Hvorfor kom du da?" spurte han, og var – nok en gang – elleve år gammel, på vei ut av en verden hvor han ikke hørte hjemme – og på vei inn i en verden hvor han alltid ville være annerledes.

"Vet du ikke det?" spurte hun stille.

Han senket blikket et kort sekund, før han så opp igjen. Øynene var dypgrønne, facinerende. I ett kort øyeblikk kunne hun igjen se den vesle gutten som hadde levd ti år i et bøttekott – men så var det borte.

* * *

26/11/06 - Mindre forandringer og rettelser foretatt. 


End file.
